Shock and Awe
by saye0036
Summary: M need some attention and Bond is left wanting...
1. Chapter 1

Shock and Awe

The meeting is set as M prepares herself mentally for the chastisement that this government lackey will unleash upon her.

It has happened before in her long career and it will happen again unless an order comes down from the Prime Minister telling her to stand aside.

Even though she loathes to think on being tossed out like yesterday's leftovers she will have to respect the order when it comes.

20 years is a long time to be M. She has no idea what to do if she is not.

Nigel is dead...there are grandchildren and children she rarely sees but this job is what keeps her young.

How many people in their late sixties can use the equipment she does and as proficiently. M has stayed ahead of the curve thanks to Q branch and her own desire not to rely on others all the time.

M hates to appear weak and unable…

Since Nigel died M is without an outlet and the loneliness is becoming more unavoidable. James Bond is a light in her otherwise dreary existence and Tanner tries. Q is retiring soon and is now choosing a young man to take his place.

The old guard is leaving.

James is a secret desire that she will take to her grave...he is often gone and a nuisance when he is around. No...M is far too professional to take an agent to her bed...they would toss her out as fast as possible.

To be completely honest M is sexually frustrated. To tired to manage to take care of herself in that department and there are no viable men in her life when she spends 12 hours a day locked in an office.

Mood wise M is bitching at everyone. It is getting worse than when she went through the change.

Perhaps she should join an active seniors club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting with Mallory goes well...for a first introduction. Gareth is a very handsome man which is the only thing that explains what happens next...

Under normal circumstances M cannot stand government elected toadies but his soothing voice and handsome face got to her in a moment of emotional weakness.

Mallory is charming and slightly flirtatious as he helps her on with her coat. His fingers brush against the skin on her neck and she takes in a sharp breath from the shock of physical contact.

Mallory is standing very close behind her as he sniffs her hair and whispers how much he enjoyed meeting her.

"You are truly a beautiful woman M...I hope you don't mind me saying so...I know this may seem out of place but would you come to dinner with me tonight?"

M stammers her response thinking that she is indeed dreaming after all there is at least a twenty year age gap between them.

It is as bad as her day dreaming about James Bond.

"Yes...that...that would...be lovely."

"I will come by your office after work to collect you."

"Well...I really should go home first...to change out of work clothes."

"Well then, the only way that this will work, is for you to give me your address then."

M ponders the implications of this but nods her head. Mallory is still holding her shoulders but releases them to get her a pen and his notebook.

M takes the items and rests them on his desk bending slightly to write the informations down. When she glances up she is shocked to catch Mallory eying her cleavage.

The man involuntarily licks his lips for christ's sake.

M's heart rate speeds up as she smirks at him. Never one to miss a chance to put a man in his place, "like what you can see so far Mallory?"

"Oh...yes ma'am and please call me Gareth."

"You enjoy older women do you Gareth?"

"Yes ma'am...I do. Very very much. I always have."

"So this is not just some cheap joke that you are playing on an old widow is it?"

"No and I would be afraid you would have me killed if it were. You can be assured that this is quite real."

Mallory takes a step forward into her space and tilts her face up to his as he kisses her. The kiss is gentle and testing at first but M pulls him tight against her suddenly and the intensity increases.

They separate to catch their breath and analyze the situation. Both of them are professional but very flushed by each others actions and reactions.

"Well...I deduce that you are telling me the truth Mr. Mallory. Although, I may just be reading into it what I want to see. I will see you tonight at 7."

"I will be there early...for a drink perhaps?"

M smiles. "That will be fine. I look forward to testing your competency further."

"M I had no idea that this meeting was a test of my competency?"

"It became one and let's just say that I hope you don't let me down Mallory."

"I will do my best, but how is it that I was you overseer now the tables have turned."

"You asked me out...so the tables have turned. You gave me the power and once I take that I loath to give it up. Ask any of your predecessors."

"Did you have...relations...dinner with them?"

"No...I was married."

"Oh...I see."

"You knew that though didn't you Mallory?"

The man's blue eyes twinkled as he smirked at her.

"Yes I did. I have been asking about you and I never would have had the guts to try this if he still lived. Something just...you...just took my breath away."

"It was you who kissed me."

"And I thank every god I can name that you didn't slap me as a result."

M laughs and takes her bag. "I will see you at 6:30 then."

"Yes. I will be prompt."

"I do love a man with military training."

"You've been doing your homework. M...should I be concerned."

"Not unless you are planning on being unsatisfactory."

"No ma'am."

M leaves his office with a smile that obviously shocks her chief of staff. Tanner looks bewildered after the bitchy way she acted upon arrival.

M has the driver stop off and pick them up some espresso as they return to the office.

M hands her secretary an extra coffee as she walks through her office door she can overhear Tanner and Eve's shock as to the sudden change in M's demeanor.

"What has gotten into her?"

"I have no idea Eve. The meeting must have gone well."

M sits at her desk touching her lips...there was a current between them...and electrical shock almost. Tonight will be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory is prompt at 6:30 and M opens the door in a lovely gown that does nothing to hide her natural endowments. She practically laughs at the look on his face as he tries desperately not to stare at her breasts.

M takes the flowers he brought her and takes his coat. "Why do I smell food M?"

"I thought you might be more comfortable if we stayed in."

"I am not at all hiding that I want to take you out M...I have no qualms about the age difference. Do you?"

"No...I just thought we could get to know each other better in a more comfortable setting."

M pours him a scotch and they each take a drink. Surprisingly she is not at all nervous about what is going to happen. If body language is anything to go on, Mallory isn't either.

"I have made dinner and it is ready if you are hungry?" M has never put herself out there like this before and it is thrilling...she feels like an agent seducing a mark.

Mallory closes the distance between them quickly. He is not a stupid man and he know what she wants and is more than willing to give in to her.

"It will keep and I have been hardening since you opened the bloody door M."

M laughs and any lingering tension breaks. She grabs his hand and pulls him to her sofa. Mallory sits and pulls her down on his lap as she looks into his deep blue eyes.

"Why Mr. Mallory this is sudden."

"M you minx...you had this all planned out since this afternoon. You are an incredibly perceptive woman."

"Mr. Mallory you kissed me...it was a surprise but I am far past the age of playing games where pleasure is concerned."

"You know that they are grooming me to take your place...I feel full disclosure is necessary considering what I am about to do to you."

"I knew...and I will eventually agree but right now I want to focus on what...you...want...to...do...to...me."

M has been peppering kisses along his jaw and inhaling his scent...there is some stubble forming that tickles her as she nips at his neck and ears.

One of Mallory's hands is around her waist holding her on his lap as his right hand finds her breast and he thumbs her nipple.

A moan escapes her lips as Gareth's close over hers. Their tongues intertwine and her hands go to his tie to loosen it. M's fingers nimbly undo Mallory's buttons and she slides her hands against his chest.

Mallory slides his hand up her thigh...caressing as they kiss passionately breaking away now and again to look at each other...to make sure this is happening and this is what they both want.

"M...M...can we...can I...oh god please!"

"Yes...yes Gareth...come with me."

M climbs off his lap...Mallory moans and she smiles as she extends her hand to him. "Are you sure you're not hungry for dinner."

Mallory pulls her back to his lips as he whispers, "only for you."

"Good...I was hoping you would say that."

"M...what is this?"

"This Mr. Mallory is an itch I need scratched, or as the youth of today say...a one-off."

Mallory stops and looks disappointed. "I don't...I would like...M is this what you…"

"No I am not looking for a relationship and you and I are not compatible...to assume anything more would be illogical."

"How can you say we are not compatible. M...I have admired you from a distance for a long time...you are a very beautiful woman, devoted, intelligent and I have been on edge since you let me get away with that kiss in my office today."

"What do you want me to say? I cannot say the same...I barely know you at all and you are far too young for me. You say the words that you think a woman wants to hear...every man does but there is no proof of what you claim. There is no basis for me to believe you, and while it is pleasant to hear it is unnecessary Gareth. If you want me...right now...and I want you...we should enjoy ourselves. Come with me now because this is the only chance you are going to get Mr. Mallory."

Gareth runs his hands through his hair in frustration. Christ he wants this woman but...once only once...this is it?

"Well I will have to convince you to call me back then."

Gareth picks her up as she laughs and squeals. He then carries her upstairs to her bedroom and tosses her gently onto her bed quickly covering her with his body.

M moans into his mouth as she pushes his shirt off his shoulders.

Mallory's hands slide up her skirt as his fingers hook her panties and draw them down her legs. Mallory is on his knees before her as he pulls her to sitting to work the dress over her head.

M lies back down after as Mallory looks at her…"You are lovely M."

"Thank you...you don't look so bad yourself."

M's hands work the belt on his trousers and slides her small hand in his pants to stroke his erection. Mallory shimmys out of the rest of his clothes and reaches around M's back to unclasp her bra.

Once her breasts are freed from their confines his mouth is on them. Mallory's tongue teases her nipples till they rise and peak into hard pebbles.

M groans as she feels his penis rub against her sex...it has been so long she had almost forgotten this. M pulls his face off her breast, "lube...I need lube."

M's arm flails towards her bedside table. Mallory's eyes clouded with desire follows her motions and reaches for the drawer.

Mallory hands the lube to M and she opens it and puts it in the palm of her hand, offering it to Mallory. Mallory dips his fingers into the cool liquid and runs his fingers along her clit and presses them inside her.

M takes his cock and coats it with her hand running up and down his length. They are both panting in need as he moves into position between her thighs edging the tip of his cock against her opening.

"M...M are you ready...do you want me…"

"Yes! Oh yes I want you inside me now!"

"My pleasure M."

Mallory eases into her carefully and slowly feeling her stretch as her hands claw his shoulders and she bites her lip and closes her eyes turning her face to the side as the sensation of their joining overwhelms her.

Mallory stops once he has fully pushed inside her warmth.

"Are you alright...M...christ you feel so good oh god."

"Yes Gareth...move...slowly...please."

"I don't want to hurt you...do you want me to stop?"

"No...please...don't stop."

M arches under him as he gently pulls back and pushes inward rocking his hips until he is flush against her again more adjusted. M wraps her small legs around his waist, angling her pelvis to allow him closer to her.

Mallory cannot believe the sensations... her internal muscles as they spasm to adjust to him...the feeling has him teetering on the edge already.

He slows his thrusts to a still his pace and kisses her passionately. M moans into his mouth as she traces her nails over his back.

"You are incredible M...my god."

M loves the feeling of him filling her and moving within her. The pressure is delightful and Mallory is really a very good kisser. This is just what she needed today…

"You are very good too my boy…"

"Boy?" Mallory thrusts into her in a sudden burst of movements that makes her moan.

"Man...you are a very good man...I didn't mean to imply...anything."

"I can hardly take offence when you are currently pleasuring me so nicely."

Mallory begins to thrust in earnest and he use his fingers on the sensitive bundle of nerves of her sex. M arches and bucks as the pleasure overtakes her...she begins to pant and groan in pleasure.

M's orgasm bursts out of her as Mallory thrusts and cries out. M feels him spill inside her as his arms give way and he collapses on top of her.

Each of them pants as their heart beats calm and Mallory withdraws from her warmth and moves to his side. He pull her against him both resting on their sides as he strokes her face.

"M that was beautiful...I am at a loss for words."

"I have a few words for you. I'm hungry now."

They both laugh as M rolls off the bed. "Just rest while I clean up and go put dinner on the table while you shower."

Mallory nods...too tired and sated to say anything.

M showers and puts a blue silk slip and her dressing gown before spiking her hair. She will forgo make-up at this point, the deed is done and he can feel as embarrassed about it as he wants.

It does not matter to her if Mallory suddenly sees her as the old woman that she is...he knew that when he kissed her. This will not go on past tonight anyway.

M wakes Mallory from his doze and tells him that he has 30 minutes to get ready for dinner as she tosses him a fresh towel.

M goes downstairs and freezes...sniffing the air. Damn him! Why now of all times!

M enters the dining room to see a slouching Bond helping himself to a plate of their dinner.

"Just make yourself at home Bond...what in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt your tete a tete upstairs but I just got back and thought...well I thought...you might like some company?"

Bond says sheepishly. He knows what day this is and if she ever needed company it was tonight. Bond is the same on the anniversary of his parent's death but it seems M found her own company.

"What I do in my spare time is my business Bond and you have to leave. He will be down for dinner soon."

"You couldn't even eat first...I hope you didn't hurt the old man." Bond says with a false shocked expression.

Bond is surprised she picked someone up...he doesn't think M has been seeing anyone. Tanner would have told him if she was. He really should have left the flat the moment he heard what was going on in her bedroom but he couldn't help himself. He had to see her...confront her and make sure everything was alright.

"What makes you think he is old...in fact he is at least 20 years younger, and he asked me if you must know. I was pleasantly shocked."

"Why be shocked M...you are a very attractive woman."

M places her hands on her hips as her dressing gown opens to show the low cut silk slip M is wearing with no bra. Bond is shocked at the physical reaction his body is having to her disheveled post sex appearance...and so quickly.

"Now that you have eaten and you know that I am dealing with this miserable day in my own way you may show yourself out."

M closes her dressing gown and cinches the waist tighter after noticing her troublesome agent eyeing her.

"M...are you sure it is safe...I will stay outside to make sure he leaves when you tell him."

"007 I do not need a babysitter and it is only a one off and that is all. I am sure that you of all people are familiar with those. Report to me tomorrow."

M takes his plate walks to the kitchen sink and wipes the dish as Bond follows and watches her.

Bond's feelings on this matter...well...he thought they were clear. He shouldn't have any bloody feelings about this. This is M he is thinking about. There is no attraction between them...they are boss and agent.

Bond was just trying to be kind and spend time with her...support her in her time of need and now...now he breaks in hearing her in the throes of passion with someone she picked up like a bloody mark.

This is a self destructive side of M he never expected to see.

"You are going to kick this one to the curb aren't you?"

"Yes...I said I was."

"Just doesn't seem like you M...are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes James and I could ask the same of you unless you were just hungry and thirsty for my good scotch."

"I told you M...I wanted to make sure you were alright...anniversaries of deaths are hard, especially the first."

M places the dish into the dishwasher and slams it shut.

"As if I need reminding Bond, and you are not my son...it is no concern of yours who I bed and what bloody day this is!"

Bond looks chastised and upset...nothing about this is right...his stomach is in knots.

"Fine M...I will let myself out."

"I am sorry for snapping James. I am shocked you came...and well it looks bad in these circumstances as you can well imagine so please leave and we will debrief tomorrow. I am your boss...we cannot have this type of...whatever this is."

"Goodnight M. Enjoy the rest of your dinner...I think I left enough for two."

M slaps his arm playfully. "Don't be cheeky!"

Bond smiles as he heads for the door...the sound of the shower has ended. Lucky bastard!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory hears voices before he enters the shower...he moves to the edge of the stairs to listen...it is one of her agents...he hears the name Bond.

Having an agent report to your home is highly inappropriate but then so is bedding your new government overseer.

Mallory hears M explain to him it is only a one off and none of his business. This agent Bond is more than just a little interested in M's social life since her husband's death.

Anniversary...so that is the reason.

Mallory is her outlet on the anniversary of her husband's death. Not that he minds...it was a fantastic experience.

Mallory walks downstairs after Bond leaves and enjoys dinner with M. They chat about life...politics and their favourite literature.

Dinner ends and M sees Mallory to the door. The goodnight is somewhat awkward considering the position they were in just a few hours before.

"Goodnight Mallory."

"Goodnight M...I will be in touch."

"About business matters I hope."

"Yes and others…"

"Mallory...don't get attached. You knew what this was the moment you arrived."

"It won't stop me from trying M."

"I don't want this to become an issue...respect my wishes Gareth."

"I will...I just...I would like to actually take you for a diner out."

"I will let you know. Perhaps a business lunch can be arranged."

Mallory pulls her into a kiss in the open doorway. M withdraws quickly...tense about being so open with him. He turns and walks away as she closes her door.

Bond watches from his car parked across the street.

The man is good looking and definitely younger.

Good for M...he never thought she would take a younger lover...always felt she would be with her husband or an academic like him. Calm and intelligent...a perfect cover for her life as the queen of MI6.

Bond snaps a picture and sends it to Tanner. _Who is this man?_...a minute passes and his mobile rings.

_Bond it's late...are you in front of M's flat? That man is Gareth Mallory head of the oversight committee for MI6. In other words, the current thorn in our sides. What do you think you are doing?_

"I am just looking out for a friend."

_Do not stick your nose where it doesn't belong Bond._

"Would I do that?"

_You know you bloody would. If what I think has happened...happened then don't get involved...you will make a mess of it for her. Hasn't she had a tough enough year?_

"Look Tanner...I am just going to make sure the bloke is good enough for her."

_That is not your call Bond. Leave well enough alone isn't your usual flirtation in the office enough? You keep showing up at her flat after every mission...yes she told me and it smacks of desperation and for you that in itself is unusual when it concerns a female._

"I can't believe she told you that. It is not what you think...I really just want to make sure she is alright. Ever since her husband died…"

_Don't strain yourself Bond…I know there is nothing sexual about it...M would never permit that._

"No...no she wouldn't. Goodnight Tanner."

_Bond what are you going to do about Mallory?_

"I am going to watch him."

_This will not end well._

"You worry too much Tanner."

_Bond you don't worry enough._

Tanner was right, M would never allow it...but why should that bother him? She took a young lover to bed. This shouldn't bother him at all. So then why is he following her lover home?

Damn that woman! Why...why does it matter? But damn it does matter.

It matters what she thinks of him, it matters that she trusts him, that she moulded him into her best 00 agent...everything about her matters.

It may not be anything but morbid curiosity why he follows Mallory to his home to see where he lives but he needs to know...see what this man is about.

Bond moves cautiously around back and lets himself into the flat. He hears Mallory move immediately upstairs to bed. Bond moves around the home looking at pictures. The man has a wife and kids...this is something.

Bond wonders if M knew that when she used him as her sex toy.

Mallory could be divorced...there is no evidence on this level of others living here...no shoes...toys any indicators of the wife and kids other than the photos.

Bond leaves and drives home and has a tall drink pondering his relationship with M. He does flirt with her...but then it is simply fun when there is no hope that she will acquiesce.

Mallory is not much older than himself...that is what is eating him. If she needed an outlet...why not...him?

No she is far too professional...but then she just used a man who could loosely be considered her boss...but if he speaks out of turn she could also make Mallory disappear.

This is never going to amount to anything more than frustration...he's just going to bed.

The dreams that wake him sweating and erect in the middle of the night are the sound of M as she she calls out in passion.

Damn.

Why?

M?

Christ...he needs his head examined. She will never...

But then again...Bond has never really asked.

Not with direct words anyway.

He is a man of action not words.

M would never believe him.

Would she?

Christ so much for sleeping tonight. Might as well go for a run.

Dressed James grabs his ipod and leaves his flat.

Suddenly every song and reminds him of her. All love songs will do that but what the hell is going on in his head and why is his chest constricting like this...damn exercise.

James hasn't even paid attention but he instinctively ran towards her flat.

Damn...such a teenage crush thing to do.

James turns back towards home to get ready for his day which includes seeing M.

There is a flower shop on the way to work...no that is too much and that idiot Mallory may send her some after...stop thinking about last night.

Argh...this is not how he expected to spend his time back from 6 weeks away.

If he makes it through the meeting today without sticking his foot in his mouth he will ask her out for dinner.

What could go wrong?

M could say no.

Maybe if he invites Tanner and Eve and calls it team building...that could work.

After last night...M will see right through that. He is over analyzing this...it is not like he has never asked a woman out before.

This is no ordinary woman...she is M.

Perhaps it is better left alone...stop thinking of her and find some other woman to spend his time with?

Yes...a far safer option. M is not...she would never...christ he is too bloody scared of her to ask.

James Bond is a spy...he will observe her...at arms length and if this feeling does not lessen...

What will happen?

What will happen is a lot of sleepless nights with angst ridden dreams of her in bed. This is what Bond's future holds.

Damn that woman!

How can hearing M sleep with another man trigger such indecisive angst.

James has always thought M was beautiful...killer intelligent, bitingly sarcastic, loyal, stern, sexy...her eyes are...he cannot describe the depths of power those blue orbs hold over him. They send jolts of arousal to his groin every time she looks at him.

Does M see in him anything more than a blunt instrument to send off to do her bidding?

Christ, James hopes so.

For now...he will watch over her and wait until the time is right.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The last months have been a living hell.

It cannot go on much longer...correction...she cannot go on much longer.

Gareth Mallory is actually being as nice as possible, considering the lost hard drive and the explosion that took out the top of MI6. Christ...her past is coming back to haunt her and she has no bloody idea who it could be.

Mallory's calm acceptance of the situation is likely do to M's past...intimate...performance with him…

Strange to think that a woman of her age...through sexual means has managed a protector in the organization that has been after her neck for such a long time. Perhaps she should have done it sooner...no she was married and none of them even interested her until Mallory.

Bond and Ronson died in that fiasco of a mission and now she rides the wet streets of London after 8 funerals for those lost in the explosion.

Mallory offered to escort her home if she needed some...comfort. He has been very attentive and she has been very cold.

There is nothing that can comfort her now. She only thing she has to look forward to is a large gulp of whiskey as soon as she gets home.

Mallory needs to move on...he is acting as if he is starved for female attention. M knows that this is not the case and that he has in the months since their...dinner...he has take three other women out on dates.

That M made it her business to listen to gossip concerning him...reflects negatively on her mixed emotions regarding the man.

Mallory is a very handsome man...and he was good.

Gareth is just not what she needs and to lead him on and give him any hope for continuing a physical relationship with her would be cruel. Almost as cruel as the loneliness of widowhood.

M climbs the stairs to her flat, unlocks the door as David her driver holds the umbrella, says goodnight and then turns to leave.

She enters the darkened flat, drops her bag and keys and stiffens. The smell hits her...his musk.

"You...where in the hell have you been?"

"I was...enjoying death...so it seems."

Bond is leaned up against her window ledge on the other side of the dining table. A goblet of amber liquid in his hand.

Bond is pissed off and it is coming off him in waves of alcohol fueled anger. M is just as angry...she never should have believed him dead.

M's anger prevents her from feeling the fear that would be appropriate considering the situation.

There is an angry killer in her home but M is too upset to even care about the danger.

"Death does not suit you however, M...it makes you look old and that is something I never thought I would say about you."

"Pish….I am bloody old Bond."

"Maybe you have been doing this too long."

"Speak for yourself. No doubt you are pickled in booze and disease from whomever you've been taking to bed."

"What about who you've been taking to bed M?"

"What are you on about Bond?"

"The man you used as a sex toy the last time I broke in here to see you."

"Why so interested in my non-existent love life Bond? That is hardly the important news of the day."

"I heard the noises I don't think that was the sound of non-existent lover. You were surprisingly vocal. I followed him home you know...Gareth Mallory. He was married...has a couple of kids...but you know that don't you. You know everything about everyone."

"What is your point Bond and why in hell do you care? You should care more about whether I will allow you to attempt to regain your 00 status. You should care that we've been attacked on home soil by a possible terrorist threat. You should not care who spends time with your boss!"

"I care...because I bloody well wished it was me!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I wanted to be the one over you...grunting and sweating to pleasure you! You didn't realize? Really...the woman who holds all the secrets of this once great empire didn't know that one of her very dangerous 00 agents, **wants her...in a...very...carnal...biblical...sense.**"

"You smell like a distillery, you're drunk and speaking nonsense."

"I'm not drunk and even if I was, I would still be bloody well telling you the truth!"

"As if! This act will hardly expedite your reinstatement. I doubt you could be good enough in your current state to award you that."

Bond moves towards her suddenly, past the table he places his glass on.

"I guess I will have to prove to you how good I can be."

Bond's mouth is on hers tasting of alcohol and past regrets.

M pushes him away from her but he is having none of it. Bond pulls her closer his hands going to the zipper on her dress.

M shock dissolves away into anger and then to something else...intrigue. His tongue battles hers as his bare hand suddenly meets the bare skin of her back.

M draws away from him and looks at him. Bond tries to kiss her again but M puts her fingers up to his lips. His tongue darts out to lick them.

"M please. Christ...I need you...I want you. Only you can heal me…"

"Why me?"

"You are the one who I came back for...the only reason I returned. Not for six...not for Queen and bloody country. For you!"

"And you would like me to beleive that wouldn't you Bond. You want the pretty words that have been so successful for you in the past to work."

M's eyes flash in anger at his presumption and attempts to coddle here into accepting him so easily back into her heart...he can't know...know how she feels about him. How she has always wished...he...no anger is a much more readily available emotion.

"So you think your seductions will work on me? That you can kiss me into ignoring your hands as you slide my dress down to get between my thighs. Then what Bond? You walk into MI6 as a bloody prodigal son here to save us and thinking that you can accomplish that all just by screwing me!"

Bond frowns and grasps both of her shoulders.

"No...that is not why. The why...is what you don't want to admit...the love you see in my eyes every time we meet. The way I always came back and break in to see you. The way I've watched you since he died."

"I do not!"

"You knew I was there...you are too smart not to have. After you fucked Mallory. I saw you tense in the doorway as he kissed you goodbye. You were done with that poor bloke the moment he made you cum."

Bond is just as angry and stung out emotionally as she is and he will not back down or be intimidated.

"You knew I was listening once you caught me eating. You knew I was watching the door...I bloody told you I needed to make sure he left and that you were fine! I know you did or it would have been less uncomfortable for you say goodnight to your one-off. How many more have you had since I've been gone?"

"What! None of your business but none...I only did it that once."

"Why him...and not me?"

"What do you mean you? I had no bloody idea that you wanted too! Regardless of what you believe this fantasy you have created of our relationship is! I can assure you that until this moment...with you kissing me...I had no bloody idea!"

Bond grabs one of her hands and puts it on his chest over his heart. He looks angered and distraught all at the same time.

"I thought I was as obvious as I could be M."

"No...a woman of my age...it would be fantasy to believe a man like you could be interested."

"And now?"

"And now...what? It is too late for this nonsense now and you are too damaged for me to heal with just sex and cuddling. That is not our world Bond."

"It could be...for the time you would have me."

"What of your work? What of mine?"

"Fuck it!"

"No...that is not the world I live in and if it is yours...you are not the man I thought you were. Too much sun, booze and screwing on a beach somewhere."

Bond drops her hand and takes a few steps away from her. Anger and sadness making him shake...he is going to break down or break something. It may be better if he leaves...he may hurt her...threaten her if she goads him any more.

"I guess I will go home then."

"Sorry. We sold your flat…an unmarried employee that died leaving no heirs...your things are in storage."

"I will go to a hotel."

"Well your bloody well not staying here."

The way M flippantly dismisses him as though utter garbage is the last straw. The core of it is...she thinks she is too good for him...Mallory was fine for a one off but a lowly agent professing love for her is disgusting to her.

Anger flares again.

"What if I refuse to leave...I know there is a spare room...a sofa. You likely even have spare men's clothing left from the old man...back when you had a life!"

M's hand springs forth and slaps his face. Bond grabs it with his hand shooting a glare of malice right back at her. He holds it and the two of them glare at each other panting in shared jumbled emotions.

Lust...hatred...desire...jealousy...relief.

Dark blue eyes cutting into ice blue.

They barely move...they are balanced in their shared feelings both waiting to see who caves...who looks away and not knowing where they go from here.

Bond knows where he wants to go...upstairs into her room and into her bed.

M knows it is her prerogative to school him for his inappropriate insubordination and sexual harassment. Not to mention the continued invasion of her home.

"Get out while you can still walk." M says in a low voice reflecting pure anger.

"Oh, M...are you now flirting with me?" Bond spits out viciously.

"What?"

"I have a feeling that you could...screw me with such intensity that I would be unable to walk."

Strike fast and leave him reeling. M decides to attack his manhood and bring up old pains just as he did with her husband.

"I'm sure other women, perhaps Vesper managed, but I certainly do not plan on finding out **how** **weak you really are**."

"M you protest but your eyes say kiss me again...make me feel something more than a bitter old widow...one who desperately needs another good fuck. Only once in a year...that is criminal for a women who still looks as desirable as she did 20 years ago."

"You are hardly endearing yourself to the cause if that is your endgame Bond. Booze has addled your brain to the point where insults are seductive tools for you?"

"Only way to get through to the most desirable and stubborn woman I know."

Bond kisses her again and she pulls away again. "NO!"

"Yes!" Bond forces a kiss on her lips hopping to convince her."

M bites his lip. "Ouch!"

James pulls back looking angry and feeling his lip for blood that he can taste in his mouth.

M suddenly realizes exactly how much physical danger she could be in and her eyes go wide in shock and fear.

Bond sees the fear and realization that he could take her. M need never fear him for that. Sex is not all her wants from her. It is not enough of her...he needs more than that...more than the quick gratification that sex provides.

Bond's kisses are not working...as they usually do, so he turns and walks upstairs leaving M in shock.

M follows in confusion as he enters her guest room and begins taking off his clothing in front of her. He tosses the dirty clothes in a basket in the corner as he does.

Bond is standing fully erect in front of a shocked M. He is scruffy...hurt...bruised and bloody gorgeous and he bloody well knows it.

M can feel the warmth of desire coursing through her body as she looks at his body, from his feet, legs, groin to his still sculpted abs and chest.

There is a scar where Eve's bullet got him but the most compelling thing about James Bond is the way his bloodshot eyes bore into her from his spot across the room.

Even in the dim lighting from the outside street lamps those blue orbs find hers as his hands are fisted in frustration and desire by his muscular thighs.

"Fuck M...see what you do to me!"

M is speechless for once in their shared professional relationship.

The two of them simply stare at each other.

M should leave...go to her room and lock the door. She imagines leaning against it and sliding down it to the floor. Tears will undoubtedly fall in response to the intensity of all these emotions and the trying day she had.

But M does not move. She is frozen looking at his face...heart pounding in her chest and knowing that if she does not move soon...leave for the solitude of her room...he will have her if he tries. God...is it wrong that she desperately wants him to try again.

Bond just stares at her willing her to come to him like all the others. He is hard as a rock as he thinks about how she tasted just a short while ago.

In the recesses of Bond's mind he remembers how she sounded that night...the night Mallory took his place between her thighs.

Christ on the beach in Turkey...his woman...all sexy long dark legs and long dark hair...what he would have given for her to be M. Bond wanted her to sound like M did that night months before when Mallory pleasured her.

A short, older woman with a silver, white pixy haircut has stolen his soul.

Bond is doing everything in his power not to do something he never believed he was capable of...jump her and force more unwanted kisses on her. M has James so strung out he is likely to snap.

Breathe...pant...inhale...relax...exhale...repeat...

Time slows...his passion does not wane but is becoming difficult and painful. Bond strokes himself in front of her. So desperate for some relief he gently works his erection as he stares at her.

M's eyes widen in shock. She is still frozen in place. Her mouth seems dry and her tongue darts out through her lips to moisten them.

Bond moans in response imagining what she could do to him with that brutal little mouth of hers. Christ what she has already done to him with that vicious mouth of hers.

M is unwilling to do anything about his uncomfortable condition so he continues to slowly stroke himself while she continues to watch the motion of his hand.

Neither of them say anything but with their eyes. Bonds are pleading for her to come and help him relieve this tension and hers...M's eyes reflect intrigue...hesitance and conflict.

M is too bloody stubborn. Bond is frustrated because she was likely the bloody aggressor with Mallory. Why won't she let herself go with him...it is all he has ever truly wanted.

M turns suddenly and goes to the hall. Bond's head bows to look at his hand and considers finishing off quickly but then M returns with a towel and tosses it at him.

"You obviously need a shower."

"Yes...if that makes me more attractive to you I will refrain from finishing what I've started here in the shower. There is only one place I want to spill my seed now."

"Bond your seed...is as useless on me as are your lines. Clean yourself and get some sleep."

M turns and leave rushing to her room and locking the door. She hears the shower as she disrobes and gets ready for bed. This cannot happen.

This is all too much to process and M likes to have all the answers.

The water stops and M cleans her face and brushes her teeth as she listens for movement outside her door.

Bond is still hard as a rock and desperate to try his luck again...he barely dries himself in his rush to get to her room...the door is locked. Now he needs to plead his case through the wooden door.

There is a knock...soft but enough for her to hear. At this point it is her decision that matters.

Bond cannot force another kiss on her if she does not unlock the door and let him in. It is like she is a little piggy and him the big bad wolf.

_M...I want to talk to you?_

"Go to bed Bond."

_Please...I will not touch you...unless you want me too._

Bond is giving her back all the power.

M walks to the door and hesitates. Bond is dangerous...she saw the struggle behind his eyes. James Bond...for a moment was going to do something that may have destroyed this delicate struggle for sex and dominance because that is what this is truly all about.

The internal debate...M cannot want James Bond.

But Olivia Mansfield wants James Bond very badly.

Olivia Mansfield reaches the door and opens it before M can stop her.

Chris he is still naked...but for a towel. Only now he is clean shaven and still dripping wet.

Olivia's knees practically begin to buckle.

Bond is shocked M opened her door. She is wearing red silk pyjamas and has no make up on. The effect she has on him does not change.

Olivia looks down and notices the bulge still present under his towel.

By the time she manages to draw her face back up to his he is grinning that annoying smirk that really gets her ire up...that infuriating...want to slap it off his annoyingly handsome face smirk.

However, in M's current predicament it is more likely that she tosses him on her bed and straddles him until his eyes roll back in his head and he can no longer walk.

"Can I come in or are you just going to just stand and stare at me all night?"

Olivia backs into her room and moves over to her bed. Then she does something that surprises Bond. She climb into bed.

Bond is standing in the middle of her bedroom aroused...confused and dripping wet.

"M?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me so talk."

"I...ummm. M?"

"Why are you here dripping on my rug Bond?"

"I want you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How far do you wish to take this Bond...how far are you willing to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this a one off to see if you can make me scream your name louder than any of the others, or do you believe what you professed before?"

"I want all of you...everything you will allow me to have. I will do whatever you want...go wherever you tell me too and screw or not screw anyone you want me too. Anything M...just let me prove it to you. Let me come into your bed."

There is a bedside lamp casting its glow down on the snow white top of her head as she ponders and looks at him.

M shifts and then tosses the blankets back, looking at him. Bond is frozen for a second, as the moment shifts and seeps into his brain, that this is the invitation that he has been waiting for...for an age.

Bond drops his towel and climbs in turning onto his left side as he looks at her in wonder. He wants her so bad but just stares at her unable to believe that he can touch her...with her permission.

Olivia is confused by his delay but his smile lights up as if he has just been given a surprise gift.

Bond kisses her and they get lost in the sensations for a while. Olivia barely noticed he removed her top until his tongue meets her nipple.

The next hour they spend touching kissing and nipping at each other. Bond is brought off by her touch within moments. He cleans up the evidence off her soft belly with a tissue. He continues to fondle her with his talented fingers until she arches in climax.

It is so much for each of them to process as he kisses and licks her entire body bringing her off with his mouth and tongue gently for a second time.

Bond finally settles between M's thighs propped up on his elbows.

"M...are you ready?"

"God yes dear boy. I'm ready."

Bond pushes into her gently and rocks into her warmth slowly. Bond listens and watches for her clues...he wants to please her more than any other woman he has ever been with.

They spend a lot of time caressing...kissing and enjoying the slow building sensation of making love for the first time.

And they are making love. After all that tension...it was the only solution. The passion smoothes from their intimate exploration.

They both knew this the moment M opened her bedroom door to the wolf. Their relationship has been nothing but passion since the moment they met.

This is the first time it has become more than desire and shy hidden glances. It was a long time in coming but they are finally making love.

Bond has never felt this alive before and M...she is remembering all the joy possible in the sensation of sex full of meaning.

It builds until eyes press shut and groans and moans grow to a crescendo. Until their bodies clench in release and physical and emotional exhaustion takes hold of both of them.

Bond collapses on her. He turns his face to her neck and inhales remnants of her perfume and soap. Bond kisses the soft skin of her neck and collarbone to her shoulder.

All the while he mumbles words of adoration and love.

Olivia pants between the joyous weight of him pressing her into the mattress and the pounding of their hearts from their orgasms she lazily traces her fingers over his shoulders.

The damn old romantic in Olivia believes every word James says as he peppers kisses against her skin.

Bond shifts his pelvis back out of her warmth and falls to his right side, draping an arm over her stomach. His hand travels to her breast as he traces the areola with his finger and stares at them with a look of wonder and desire.

Bond may be tired but christ she has nice breasts...they are so soft and heavy. Her nipples are a pretty pale pink and begging for his mouth to be all over them again.

Olivia begins to laugh looking at him and knowing exactly what he is thinking.

"Bond...tomorrow. I have to get to sleep."

"They are amazing M."

"Glad you like them."

"Christ! I love them. I've been trying to see them...I've imagined what they looked like...how they would feel...what your bras look like...damn it M...you have the most amazing breast I have ever seen."

"Bond."

"Yes."

"Go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am...M...love of my life."

"Bond sleep…"

James Bond plants another kiss to her temple as he reaches over and turns out the light.

The End


End file.
